The present invention relates to a composition for inhibiting phase separation and the resulting non-uniform distribution of an active ingredient in low viscosity, water-based pesticide suspensions. More particularly, the composition of the present invention comprises a hydrophobic fumed silica to inhibit phase separation and the resulting non-uniform distribution of an active ingredient in the low-viscosity, water-based pesticide suspension. The preferred hydrophobic fumed silica results from a hydrophilic silica which is treated with dimethyidichlorosilane.
A pesticide suspension is a homogeneous mixture of small solid particles of pesticide suspended in a liquid medium. During periods of non-agitation, the solid particles with a density greater than the density of the liquid medium will settle toward the bottom of the container and homogeneity is not maintained. Similarly, solid particles with a density less than the density of the liquid medium will settle toward the top of the container and homogeneity is not maintained. The loss of homogeneity can cause product failure if it results in non-uniform applications of the pesticide, and plugging of strainers and nozzles used with application equipment. In practice, the usual ways to inhibit settling of the particles include (i) making the density of the liquid medium as close as possible to that of the solid pesticide, and/or (ii) building high viscosity into the suspension. Changing the density of the liquid medium is usually not feasible, and building high viscosity into the suspension causes problems in the production, handling and performance of the pesticide.
Therefore, the practice of combining or formulating the pesticide compounds with inert ingredients to facilitate their dispersibility in water, has developed. Such water dispersible formulations have generally been prepared by combining the pesticide with (i) an emulsifier or wetting agent, (ii) a dispersant, and (iii) an inert carrier or filler material. The inert carrier or filler material has been found necessary in order to obtain a suitable admixture of the emulsifier, dispersant and pesticide, and to facilitate the size reduction of these ingredients to an appropriate particle size. The inert carrier or filler material may be either a solid or a liquid. The former type of formulations include wettable powders such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,551. Other types of solid formulations such as the water dispersible granules of U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,442, have been proposed. The latter type of formulations include flowables in which the major dispersing medium is water, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,084.
The disadvantages of these formulations known in the art include difficulty in handling when preparing the suspensions, a tendency to cake during storage, and extreme sensitivity to high temperature. Thus, there has long been a need in the art for a flowable aqueous pesticide composition which is easily handled during preparation and use, which has excellent shelf-life even during extended storage and which is completely dispersible in water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition for inhibiting phase separation and the resulting non-uniform distribution of an active ingredient in low viscosity, water-based pesticide suspensions. The composition contains from about 0.003% to about 50% by weight of a pesticide; from about 0.5% to about 10% by weight of a wetting agent; from about 0.0% to about 0.8% by weight of a thickener; from about 0.1% to about 0.5% of an antimicrobial agent; from about 5% to about 20% of an anti-freeze; from about 1% to about 8% of a hydrophobic fumed silica; and from about 40% to about 95% of water.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a composition for inhibiting phase separation and the resulting non-uniform distribution of an active ingredient in low viscosity, water-based pesticide suspensions without changing the density of the liquid medium and/or building high viscosity into the suspension.
These and other objects that will be apparent to those skilled in the art are accomplished by adding hydrophobic fumed silica to the low-viscosity, water-based pesticide suspension. The preferred hydrophobic fumed silica results from a hydrophilic silica which is treated with dimethyidichlorosilane.
The composition of the present in ion.comprises a combination of a low viscosity water-based pesticide formulation .and hydrophobic fumed silica. In an embodiment of the present invention, xe2x80x9clow viscosityxe2x80x9d is defined as a viscosity of less than about 900 cps. The pesticide formulation includes a pesticides a wetting agent; a thickener; an antimicrobial agent; an antifreeze agent; and water.
In an embodiment of the present Invention, the pesticide demonstrates the following properties; a friable solid pesticide which is capable of being fractured or shattered into small particles, which has a melting point of less than about 60xc2x0 C., and a water solubility of no more than about 1000 ppm at a temperature of about 40xc2x0 C. Further, the pesticide is resistant to Ostwald ripening and its resulting crystal growth. Moreover, the pesticide is not easily hydrolyzed or degraded by an aqueous environment.
The pesticide of the present invention is selected from the group consisting of an insecticide, a fungicide, and a herbicide. Substantially any insecticide, fungicide or herbicide known in the art may be used. Preferred insecticides include the heterocyclic compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,022,871; 5,852,012; 5,719,146; 5,034,404; 4,849,432; 4,742,060; and RE 35,811, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the insecticide is a chloronicotinyl or a chlorothiazole. Moreover, insecticides of the following general formulas (I), (II), (III) and (IV) are most preferred. 
A preferred fungicide is tebuconazole, and a preferred herbicide is metribuzin.
Wetting agents serve to reduce the surface tension at the water-solid interface and therefore, increase the tendency of the water to contact the complete surface of the active ingredient particles. Both anionic and nonionic surfactants are useful. Examples of anionic surfactants include alkyl polyether alcohol sulfates, arylalkyl polyether alcohol sulfates, arylalkyl sulfonates, alkylnaphthalene sulfonates, and alkyl phenoxybenzene disulfonates. Nonionic surfactants include arylalkyl polyether alcohols, aklyl polyether alcohols, polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyalkylene oxide block copolymers, polyalkylene oxide block copolymer monohydric alcohols and polyalkylene oxide block copolymer alkyl phenols. Preferred wetting agents include sodium naphthalene formaldehyde condensate and ethoxylated polyoxypropylene.
A thickener is generally a water soluble or water dispersible anionic colloid possessing shear thinning properties, low sensitivity to temperature, good stability in both acidic and basic media, and compatibility with most inorganic materials. Examples of thickening agents include polysaccharide gums such as xanthan gum, guar gum, gum arabic; organically modified montmorillonite clays, attapulgite clays, carboxy-vinyl copolymers, and cellulose ethers. Preferred thickeners include xanthan gum and hydroxypropyl methylcellulose.
An antimicrobial agent is generally used to prevent the growth of bacteria, fungi, or other microbial organisms that can flourish in an aqueous environment. Examples of antimicrobial agents include 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one, methyl or propyl parahydroxybenzoate, 2-bromo-2-nitro-propane-1,2-diol, sodium benzoate, glutaraldehyde, O-phenylphenol, 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one, pentachlorophenol, 2,4-dichlorobenzyl alcohol, and benzisothiazolinones. Preferred antimicrobial agents include 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one, 2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one plus, 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one.
An anti-freeze agent (freeze point depressant) includes relatively low molecular weight aliphatic alcohols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerine, hexane diol, and sorbitol. Preferred anti-freeze agents include dipropylene glycol, glycerine, hexylene glycol, and propylene glycol.
Hydrophobic fumed silicas are made by treating the surface of hydrophilic fumed silicas with a substance that chemically bonds and, thereby, changes the surface from one that is easily wetted by water to one that adsorbs hardly any water (even at high levels of atmospheric moisture). The preferred hydrophobic fumed silica of the present invention comprises a hydrophilic fumed amorphous silica treated with dimethyidichlorosilane.
The composition of the pesticide suspension of the present invention is generally as follows.
The composition of the present invention contains from about 0.003% to about 50% by weight of a pesticide; from about 0.5% to about 10% by weight of a wetting agent; from about 0.0% to about 0.8% by weight of a thickener; from about 0.1% to about 0.5% of an antimicrobial agent; from about 5% to about 20% of an anti-freeze; from about 1% to about 8% of a hydrophobic fumed silica; and from about 40% to about 95% of water.